


The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a little bit hard to care about Blaine's feelings when he got on Kurt's nerves like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by kaylamill on Tumblr :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**  
The King Is Dead But The Queen Is Alive**

Blaine couldnt stand being yelled at. Kurt knew this, of course he did. He knew Blaine like the back of his hand and for as much as Kurt would hate to admit this, it was entirely mutual.

It was just a little bit hard to care about the other teen's feelings when he got on Kurt's nerves like this.

Blaine should've  _known_ that Kurt would get pissed the hell off at seeing him  _texting_ of all things during Kurt's first solo ever since he joined his boyfriend's stupid Glee club.

‘Having fun?’ Kurt snarked at his boyfriend with a scowl on his pale face when he sat down again. Not even the applause he received from all these dorks could mend Kurt's bruised ego. The one person he had wanted to pay attention had just flat out ignored him.

Blaine blinked – Kurt didn’t even notice that Blaine’s expression was pained. Kurt inspected his nails haughtily instead, trying to act cool like he didn't care while he seethed deep down inside. He normally would've beaten people up for this kind of bullshit.

‘I -’ the boy started, looking guilty. Santana made a mean comment somewhere behind them but Kurt ignored her. Blaine was being so unfair. How many times did Kurt have to sit down and listen to Blaine sing? How many times had Kurt been ignored even though he had an amazing voice? When he had joined Blaine's ridiculous Glee club the least he had expected was some goddamn equality, because that was what they all preached about. In the end they were nothing better than the Cheerios and the football players.

‘Because, you know. I was kind of singing there and all. No big deal though,’ Kurt sarcastically continued, narrowing his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing a couple of pink strands – stupid fucking Quinn and her shitty pink hair dye, the few strands that Kurt had allowed her to dye were already turning back to its usual chestnut color and it’s only been a few weeks – back. All that dancing had messed up his coif.

Nice to know that his boyfriend didn’t even care.

‘I’m sorry,’ Blaine mumbled, looking flustered. As he  _should._ Kurt glared at him and then bodily turned around.

‘You’re  _sorry?_ That’s it? So what, I join your shitty little Glee club -’

‘Kurt!’ Mister Schue snapped but Kurt ignored him –

‘- to get to watch you twirl your cute ass around all the time because obviously your club is all about you and wanna-be Barbra and then finally,  _finally_ when these prejudiced sacks of shit -’

He ignored Rachel’s offended ‘ _Hey!_ ’ too and continued –

‘- allow me to sing my first fucking solo ever, you just start  _texting?_ Who the hell are you texting with anyway?!’

‘My mom just texted me to say that we are going to have to put our dog down. I’m sorry I didn’t pay enough attention to you!’ Blaine blurted, looking tearful and shit, okay, that definitely got to Kurt even though he hated the mutt.

Kurt blinked in surprise, a little out of breath from his outburst.

‘Snap,’ Santana said. Kurt glared at her from over his shoulder and then looked back at Blaine.

‘You should’ve told me that, how the hell was I supposed to know?’ Kurt snapped, sounding as though he was talking to a child. There was something that tightened in his chest at seeing Blaine sad though, but he tried to fight it down.

‘Why should I? You don’t care,’ Blaine replied. He shoved his phone in his pocket and got up, shaking his head to himself. ‘Whatever. I’m out, I’m going to the vet -’

‘I love you, of course I care, you nitwit,’ Kurt snapped. He got up and Blaine gasped when Kurt suddenly gripped his arm, pulling him close. Kurt didn’t really care.

He kissed Blaine hungrily, taking his breath away. The stupid blush on his face refused to go the fuck  _away,_ but Kurt didn't care, he  _wouldn’t_ because seeing his boyfriend in tears sucked badly enough.

They parted and Blaine still stared at Kurt in shock.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt mumbled under his breath. Just because he had a softer side, didn’t mean anyone but Blaine was allowed to see it.

Blaine smiled sadly and nodded, sighing, too upset to argue any further. Kurt mused that Blaine was easy – so easy to satisfy and calm down. He just needed a bit of tenderness. Before they got together Kurt had taken advantage of that plenty of times.

‘I’ll go with you,’ he offered. Blaine nodded again.

‘Yeah – no, I’d like that,’ he said, stumbling a bit over his words now that he realized that everyone was staring. Kurt didn’t give a shit. He flipped Santana off when she shot him a knowing look and then grabbed their bags and Blaine’s hand and walked out without saying a thing to mister Schue. Kurt had never liked the pedophile – he had always picked Rachel over everyone else, treating her like the star she thought she was. In reality she was nothing but a midget with a loud voice and a big nose, or at least in Kurt’s opinion. He never got why Blaine liked her.

When they were outside, Kurt flung his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pressed a kiss against Blaine’s temple, his heavy, black boots making his footsteps sound loud. Blaine smiled at him and they said no more. Kurt had never been good with this feeling crap, he’d lived so long suppressing all of his feelings that the things Blaine were making him feel somehow seemed way more intense than possible. And for as much as it would wreck his reputation… Kurt really did love Blaine. He loved his little mannerisms, that cute way he ate, his voice, the way he looked when he was boxing…

And to be honest, Blaine  _did_ have a nice ass. A very nice ass… Kurt shook his head as if to rid himself of such thoughts.

Not now. He’d definitely have to comfort Blaine after the damn mutt is finally dead – he always jumped up Kurt and dirtied his clothes and covered him in  _slobber_ and Kurt hated him, disgusting creature that he was. Maybe he’d get Blaine to allow Kurt to suck him off. Kurt would like that very much.

Blaine did have a nice cock as well.

A month later, when Kurt got sick of Blaine moping around because his dog was dead, he got him a puppy.

But Kurt swore he hadn’t gone soft for this boy.


End file.
